Five People Buffy Could have Related to
by Jinxgirl
Summary: Crossovers, very short scenes/dialogues. Harry Potter, Scream, Tru Calling, Charmed, Sword of Truth.


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Crossovers: 

Harry Potter

Tru Calling

Terry Goodkind's Sword of Truth series

Scream

Charmed

1. Harry Potter

"You were _eleven_ when your Chosen One status dropped itself in your lap?" Buffy Summers said in disbelief, shaking her head as she looked at the black-haired teenager across from her. "Man, and I thought fifteen was bad. I was still playing Barbies and jump rope when I was _eleven_."

"Yeah, well," Harry Potter mumbled with some embarrassment, flushing slightly as he glanced quickly at the older girl near him.

"Good thing you had help… kind of like I did. Your Hermione and Ron- they're kind of like my Willow and Xander, it sounds like. And your Dumbledore-" she noticed how Harry flinched at the name and went on hurriedly- "like my Watcher Giles. Sort of."

"Yeah, I guess," the boy mumbled.

"It helps, doesn't it?" Buffy said quietly. "To have the support of friends."

As Harry nodded, understanding more than he or she would actually speak of, they fell into a contemplative silence… side by side, the Chosen One, the Vampire Slayer, and the Boy Who Lived.

2. Tru Davies

"It totally makes you feel like you're crazy sometimes, doesn't it?" Tru said, smiling with an animated understanding mixed with relief at the girl beside her. "When I first found out what I could do, I was way freaking. I mean, days rewinding, dead people talking to me, coming back to life- how insane is that, you know? I always knew I was a weird kind of chick, but having superpowers? That blew my mind at first."

Buffy Summers smiled back at her. "Oh, I hear you. When I was called, I was fifteen and a cheerleader. You can probably predict my enthusiastic reaction based solely upon that little nugget of information."

Tru laughed. "Funny you phrased it that way. That's what Davis calls it, my rewind-and-save-people duty- a calling."

"Your Davis must be kind of like my Watcher Giles," Buffy remarked. "You know, the dry older guy who guides the young attractive supergirl and researches. Is your Davis guy British?"

"Nope," Tru shook her head. "Just very much in touch with his inner geek child."

"Is he the only one who knows?" Buffy asked. "About your superhero status, I mean."

"Well, no, my little brother Harrison does," Tru replied, and then grinned a bit ruefully. "Of course, I had to tell him about six times before he believed me."

"The whole secret identity bit is a drag, isn't it?" Buffy said knowingly. "Especially with family. Would you believe I kept my Slayer status from my mom for two years?"

Tru's eyebrows shot up. "Wow, impressive. Just how many lies did _that_ involve?"

"Way too many revolving around my clumsiness around ketchup to cover for bloodstains," Buffy grinned.

Tru smiled back, but there was something more pensive showing in her eyes.

"It's harder with family, isn't it? Because it actually matters to you what they think. If you lose your family, then what do you have left?" she said in a quieter tone. "Not to mention relationships. You tell the truth and they run. But if you don't', you hurt them anyway… or else, they get hurt because of what you do."

Buffy saw the way the other girl's eyes dropped, the pain that had briefly flashed in her brown eyes. She knew that Tru wasn't speaking in just generalities. Buffy could more than emphasize… for how many people had she lost in the process of her calling?

"It's hard to lose people," she said softly, watching Tru even as she kept a distance between them,giving her space. "Whether through what we do or not. Whether or not it was our fault, whether or not we could have done something to save them, it still hurts. We still feel like we've failed."

"Oh yeah," Tru said with a slightly twisted, embittered little laugh, but when she looked at Buffy, it was with eyes that were firm and determined. "Yeah, I know… I guess we just have to try to believe everyone who tells us we haven't. I guess we just have to keep up at it. Sometimes it just kind of seems a hollow reassurance though when all the bodies are piling up, you know?"

"Oh yeah," Buffy replied. "Trust me, I know."

3. Richard Rahl

"So you are Buffy, the Vampire Slayer," Richard Rahl said thoughtfully, regarding the small young woman before him with a mix of interest, curiosity, caution, and appraisal crossing his face. "No offense, Mistress Buffy, but you seem rather young for such an occupation."

"It's a calling, not an occupation, unfortunately," Buffy corrected, rolling her eyes. "I don't get paid. None of the benefits of the working class- we chosen ones get screwed over royally with that. And as for me being young- kinda necessary in the reflexes and flexibility department. Besides, you're not exactly wisened and wrinkly yourself. What are you again- the Speaker of Truth?"

"I am the Seeker of Truth," Richard corrected firmly, his hand going automatically to the sword at his side. "As well as the Lord Rahl."

He didn't seem offended, however; if anything he continued to regard Buffy with interest.

"I was not aware that vampires existed. Magic, demons, sorceresses and wizards, even dragons, yes- but vampires, that is new to me."

"Well then it's about time we talked," Buffy replied. "How about this… you tell me your evils, and I tell you mine, how about it?"

4. Sidney Prescott

The dark-haired young woman faced her blonde companion with obvious distress tightening her features, her eyes darting nearly hysterically; she did not feel secure enough to let down her guard.

"Do you know what it's like to be staked out, almost every day of your life, from the time you were fifteen years old?" the girl asked, her voice nearly cracking. "To be stalked by something that seems inhuman, something that never seems to die, or to lose interest in pursuing you and wrecking your life? Something that just keeps coming and coming at you, brutally murdering everyone who gets in its way- especially those you love? Something that seems to feed off your suffering and loss? Something that keeps coming and coming and refuses to go away, until you either give up and let it win, or die fighting it! Do you know what that feels like!" Sidney Prescott cried, her voice a tremulous near whisper intent with feeling. Her hands shook where they were balled into fists in her lap, and she tightened her jaw, blinking rapidly, obviously struggling to hold back rising tears.

Her blonde counterpart watched her at a carefully calculated distance, her face still, but her eyes held unspoken understanding and empathy.

"Yes," Buffy Summers told her quietly, looking into her face. "Yes, I do."

Sidney looked over at her quickly, her forehead scrunching into a frown, seeming as though she were preparing to object. But as she looked at Buffy, her eyes narrowed, and she gave off an incredulous little laugh.

"You mean that, don't you? You're serious."

"Yeah, I am," Buffy told her. "Believe me, I know what you're feeling, Sidney. You feel responsible… don't you? Even though you're not doing it, you haven't been the one killing people- even though you don't' want it- it's because of that other things are killing. Because you didn't save them."

Her voice lowered, and her eyes searched Sidney's carefully, exploring their troubled depths.

"You feel like you HAVE to save them, don't you? Like if you haven't, then you've failed… that it's your fault."

Sidney stared back at her, seeming momentarily frozen. But then she laughed somewhat bitterly, looking away as she shook her head.

"You DO understand… does that mean there's another one? How many of the bastards are there?"

"Oh, I couldn't possibly remember a number that high," Buffy replied dryly. "But look, Sidney. Some people- people like us- this is our lives. This is the way it has to be for us. We can't change it, can't stop it… so we have to accept it. Even embrace it in a way. We have to fight back, hope to at least even the score eventually. Really, that's all we can do."

Sidney looked back at her intensely, her shoulders dropping as she sighed deeply. 

"Yeah… not what I wanted to hear… but I guess I know that you're right."

"Of course I am," Buffy smiled slightly. "Come on, let's go kick some fangy undead butt."

She started to stand, reaching down a hand to help Sidney up, but Sidney stared at her in confusion.

"What?" she asked blankly.

"Vampires, let's go stake some vamps," Buffy clarified, blinking. "That IS what you're talking about, right? Aren't you a Slayer?"

5. Prue Halliwell

"Little sisters," Buffy Summers said with exaggerated grievance, grimacing. "Does the drama ever stop?"

"In a word? No," Prue Halliwell replied with an arched eyebrow and an amused smile. "And I would know. I have two."

"Oh jeez," Buffy muttered, shaking her head at the though. "I bet your whole childhood was crying and girl slapping and 'she started it' and 'you borrowed my shirt, give it back right now!' and 'Prue and whoever sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g', wasn't it?"

"Pretty much," Prue admitted, her smile widening. "Still is now actually, and I'm 30 years old. Phoebe's the youngest, and she's 25 now… so I don't' think it ever ends."

"Sometimes I think that between the kicking evil's butt part of my life and the dealing with my little sister part, it's the bad guy ass-kicking part that's easier," Buffy remarked wryly, shaking her head. "Not to mention more fun and rewarding in its adrenaline releasing."

"Can't argue with you there," Prue agreed, chuckling throatily. "And between demons and sisters, it's your flesh and blood that can really stick you where it hurts."

"Oh yeah," Buffy said darkly. "Sisters can be vicious little monsters, especially when provoked."

"Yep," Prue agreed.

The two women were silent, thinking, each momentarily caught up in her own separate memories. Eventually Prue looked over at Buffy thoughtfully, her blue eyes meeting Buffy's.

"You know though… there must be a reason why no matter how old you or they get, you always think of them as your baby sister."

Buffy's voice was soft, heavy with affection when she replied.

"And you wouldn't give them up for anything in the world. Would you?"

"No," Prue agreed softly, smiling in a way that was almost wistful. "Not for anything. I'd give my life for them, no questions asked."

"So would I," Buffy said,sighing, as she pictured her sister's sweet face. "So would I…"

And so the two big sisters, both fated to do exactly that, smiled at each other, in perfect understanding.

end


End file.
